Viacom Era
The 'Viacom Era '''is the unofficial title given to seasons of ''Power Rangers that aired on Nickelodeon that Paramount handled themselves instead of through Saban like Samurai to Super Ninja Steel. Seasons * Power Rangers GSA (2019- April 2020) *2 seasons* * Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion (August 2020-October 2021) * Power Rangers Battle Thunder (2022) * Power Rangers Hexagon (2023) * Power Rangers Coaster Force (2024) ** Power Rangers Nitro (2025) History During the Hiatus of Super Ninja Steel, Haim Saban lost a suit with Toei blaming they stole the plans for Hexagon to make Lupinranger vs Patranger. Since Nick already had the series for three more years, they bought and sent casting and production to Philadelphia. Viacom decided to bring more of the roots and a past and future to their seasons, even including the pre-Zyuranger teams (Gorenger-Jetman, as well as Go-Busters, TOQger, Zyuohger). They Northeastern setting and pre-Zyuranger began a new story, of a team of heroes different than the past-LGBTQ+ and Autistic. Like the Zordon Era, the first 5 seasons are interconnected, with a pre-series cameo and a team up movie being the only connections between the sub eras (Prophecy Era-All the rangers in the respective seasons are fulfilling something that was foretold of or use something created long ago to stop the threat and the Tripping Era-The first 2 seasons have a roller coaster motif, while the "final 3" involve traveling between many Dimensions/stories). The seasons also follow a pattern of mostly being grounded in one city or area-GSA (primarily shot in Philadelphia area, went to New York for Metroburg scenes, and the Rockies for Wormhole to Japan), GSA.O (traveled may different places, even shot in New Zealand-but this is the only exception to this), Battle Thunder (Shot in Ireland, except for Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad), Hexagon (shot in New Orleans, Los Angeles, and Welch, WV), Coaster Force (primarily shot in Riverside, CA, with most interiors in LA), Nitro (started same, but shot at various places, even in Canada), Literary Morphers (exclusively in LA). After Literary Morphers, the series was canceled for good. Notes * Most of the seasons have a first ** GSA (1): First adaption of pre-Zyuranger Sentai, First team with a female Mentor, Tech, and robot assistant, first team to have an Orange Ranger (but lack a Blue Ranger), First season with LGBTQ+ characters (Harvey-Questioning his sexuality, Aryia/Ashton-Trans, Tycho-Gay mentioned only, Cornith-Lesbian has a crush on Nora, Bridge(t)-Trans), First season to have completely different zords than it's counterpart, First evil black ranger (who later is the first and only ranger to wear a leather suit, excluding the Delta Busters), First series to be split in 2, but not use the "Super" Tag (even though "Brave" is used by fans), First team who fights the evil ranger of the series in their team up (as Trent had already joined the Dino Thunder Rangers when Thunder Storm occurred, but his counterpart had not), first series to use plots that involve real events (The World Series Fixing of 1919); first series with gender changes for yellows since Wild Force, first series to give special titles to episodes (Ally, Space, Chapter). ** GSA (2): First season who's characters fall on the Autism Spectrum (Eustus, Eliza, Bridge), First series where the comedic relief become members of the team, first team with more female rangers than males (for a period), First team of rangers to work with character from another Nickelodeon Show, first time said Nick characters become rangers, first mentor to be killed by the Big Bad, first evil ranger to change his color since Mystic Force (This doesn't count the collar like Calvin in Super Ninja Steel), first team to have as many males as female (albeit briefly) since the first episode of Wild Force ** GSA.O: First team who's mentor is human-like, but not from Earth; first series to start with 11 rangers, with a grand total of 16 rangers at one time; First series to shoot in Scotland; first series to have the red ranger die; first time where it's explicitly stated a girl can't be a red ranger, but this is ignored; first series to get theatrical releases based around it instead of MMPR reboots; first series to have 3 rangers not come from earth (as Astronema/Karone did not become a ranger till Lost Galaxy); first time the Mentor's brother works for (but isn't) the big bad (excluding Robot Aidan); First team with a space motif since Lost Galaxy; First series where Gold and Silver are considered core members; First female silver ranger (albiet a gender change from the sentai) since RPM; first time a ranger has a crush on someone on the team the same gender as them; first series to use villains from Nick shows, as well as pull from skipped and adapted sentai. ** Battle Thunder: First series to start with 4 members (3 in ep 1, 4 is the core value, like Dino Thunder), First team where children are descended from other "Rangers" (the original Mystic Knight's place as a ranger team is debated even though Rohan and Deirdre appeared later), First pre-series cameo of a team (Chelsea of the Phantom Rangers), first time a villain of the previous seasons becomes a mentor in the next, first Green "6th" Ranger since Ninja Storm, first team where they meet an exclusive team of rangers (Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad's counterparts were exclusive to V-Cinema), First official ranger team with a Knight motif, First time a female doesn't morph in the show's first morph, first adaption of a sentai that is only 20 episodes (even though Goseiger and Gokaiger were combined, The Mega Rangers still used the Goseiger suits in Super Megaforce) ** Hexagon: First series where a team lacks both Blue and Yellow, First season shot in New Orleans, first time a ranger dies in a duel, first series where the "6th" ranger can switch between forms (not past rangers like Orion), first series to use the cast from a previous season for characters (Lexi Dibendetto-Mirror and Teller, Lilimar-Lady Shadow (voice), Owen Joyner-Unwritten (voice), Daniella Perkins-Chartune (voice), Geno Segers-Grill Master (voice), Amarr M. Wooten-Hazard (voice), Savannah May-Buttercup (reprise), Jason Sims-Pretwitt-The Governor), first time a villain's suit is used for two different characters in the same series at the same time (Madame Odius and Orien), first time the initally big bad is A-not the boss in the sentai and B-has a boss of his own who appears in the end game. ** Coaster Force: First team with a roller coaster motif; first team of college students, first team to have Blue and Green be female on the core team, first team to have orange in place of pink on the core team, first team to be made up of a mix humans and androids, first team with a ranger that was born in Japan, First team to be based in Reefside since Dino Thunder, first team of rangers who's villains are based off Grimm's fairy tales, first series whose monster of the Day's counterparts have the same motif as the heroes (as both go by the name of a roller coaster, most of the monsters connect to a ride outside of Japan, while the rangers are those from Japan), first crimson ranger with a female counterpart (as Sage's counterpart was male), first time where multiple teams of the same motif coexist, first team to loose their powers twice before the big bad is defeated, first time the villains use the rangers rivals without making them rangers (they do use the Flowery Kunuchi-gami suits later) ** Nitro: First time a ranger steps down when a new power is granted since Billy did at the end of MMPR (as Justin left before the remaining Turbo Rangers arrived on the Astro Megaship, and Andros had to earn their trust first), first time a ranger temporarily changes their designation, first team to know that their powers were used before them-but don't know who specially did, first team to shoot at multiple amusement parks in a season, first series where the episodes rotate between multiple teams (i.e. one group is completely absent), first time a villain faction is led by a team of rangers, first series to have a team up movie (as in between 2-3 teams, not multiple delegations like in Revelation) *None of the teams follow the traditional 6th ranger mechanic: **Ageolis and Charlie are wannabe's, Eustus switched colors, Eliza and Bridge became rangers briefly *** The Danger Rangers only had 5 members and Morphed once ** GSA.O started with 11 rangers, with a mentor ranger, brother and sister, Phoebe, and Eustus ("6th") join as the series goes on ** Battle Thunder's first morph is 3 men, but core is 4 with a female pink, green is considered the 6th ranger, even though he's the 5th and final ** Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad only have 4 members, 2 male and 2 female (different from their counterparts that only have 1 female) ** The Hexagon and Phantom Rangers are each 3 members, Darwin is more aligned with the Phantoms (despite the teams being united and his gold mode set) ** Crimson and Navy are both 6th rangers in Coaster Force **Bella is the unofficial 6th ranger of the Vengeance Rangers ** Kate/WildCat is the 6th ranger of the Wild West Rangers, but this is not considered official **The Nitro Rangers don't have a true 6th ranger, but their are a bunch of Auxiliary ARC's *This is the only era with female Green Rangers and (official) Orange Rangers *First era since the Disney era to have Female Blue and Female Silver Rangers *First era with multiple films linked to the current series *Only era to have rangers that are Lesbian, Gay, Trans, Autistic (as it was found out Bridge was in this era, and since SPD takes place in 2025, timeline overtakes production), and androids* **note plural as Overdrive only had one android ranger, where CF/Nitro have over 100 * First era where all the seasons get connected and characters last multiple seasons since the Zordon Era *First era to have up to 4 Reds and 4 Blues in a season * First era to have male yellows be in back to back seasons (GSA.O/Battle Thunder; CF/Nitro) * First era where every team of rangers has a team up since the Post-Zordon Era ** Tides of Steel (GSA vs Ninja Steel) **Genesis: A Power Rangers Movie (Legendary extra rangers) ** Power Rangers: Revelation (Lost Rangers) **Legends and Lust (Time Keepers, Mystic Knights, Battle Thunder) ** Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad (Battle Thunder and Phoenix Squad vs Kraken Squad) ** Savage Storm and Titanium Knight (Savage Storm Rangers appear) ** Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus (Super Squadron and Battle Thunder ft.Buttercup) ** And Back to the Thunder/Thunder, Pride, and Era's End (Super Sqaud vs GSA.O) ** All Souls Knight (Super Squadron and Marcaline vs Thrillyr ft Sage, Mirror & Teller) *** Knights and Danger Thunder (Knight Squad vs Danger Rangers) *Comics* **Escap-e (Auto Cop/Kaman Rider Drive debuts) ** Regal -> Blackout (AZXK become Hanarangers, Power Riders arc) ** Rocky Road (Power Rangers Nitro-Phantom Rangers team up) ** 115 of Legacy (all ARC's/Coaster Force/Wild West/Nitro vs Boma) **Coaster Force vs Hexagon (Arrowmen, Super Squadron, Coaster Force) *The seasons continues the aspect of Dino Supercharge and Super Ninja Steel by using something from the Sentai movies **Shogun Black comes from Hurricanger: 10 years after (because the older movies were either episodes shown in cinemas or provide nothing special such as a villain or Zord/mecha). The suit did become leather in season 2 of GSA and in Galaxy Squad. It is the first suit outside of Legendary Ranger Modes were both a male and a female wear a suit-followed by Matador Ranger ** Cerberus Megazord from the Geth Indaver’s Counterattack ***with the movie form exclusive to Revelation, GSA.O’s Movie **Knights of the Setting Sun was adapted as Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad **Aspects from ''Lupinranger vs Patranger: En Film ''appered throughout the season (Jackpot Striker in Sisterhood, Herlock and WIlson's monster forms were Mysterio's superiors) ***The Megazord combo used by the Savage Storm Rangers comes from Zyuohger's movie **Sisterhood came from the idea of a Hyper Battle DVD **The Jet Himitsutai suits are used both by heroes and villains in CF/Nitro **Both Himitsuranger and Nitro reference old parks (Nara Dreamland and Geauga Lake) ***Nara Dreamland is were the Jet Himitsutai lived ***Geauga Lake was were Thunderhawk, Firehawk, Big Dipper Leviathan, Cobra, Dominator, Possessed were, Double Loop Behemoth, Villain Diamondback, and Raging Wolf Bobs Striker. They are the founding members of the Geauga Society. See Also * Reiwa Era-Sentai Counterpart (the era in Japan that started at the same time) See Comparison Page * Timeline (Viacom Era) Category:PR Eras Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Geauga Society (Comic)